Seniors and individuals with limited mobility must employ a variety of protective measures when it comes to simple, everyday tasks such as getting in and out of bed and even sleeping. They may use bed rails running parallel to the bed in order to prevent falls, and step stools to help them get in to bed.
A difficulty with bed rails is that they are usually attached to the bed, typically by being placed between the mattress and box spring of the bed. They are not mobile or portable. This makes the user's sleeping situation less flexible.
Additionally, even using a combination of bed rail and step stool, seniors and persons with limited mobility are still required to enter their bed from the top or the bottom (where there are no guardrails). This may inconvenience individuals who must climb up their beds or over their pillows in order to arrive at their desired resting position.